whitehelmfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
The heroes of this story: Twitch Goodman Backstory: Twitch always keeps a sunny disposition. His unrelenting optimism causes his face to crack and violently shudder. He's completely devoted to "The Church", although he never mentions which church, and no church will come forward to admit their affiliation. The now deceased Elric grew fond of Twitch's unorthodox religious teachings while attending mass at his chapel last month. Twitch only has half a soul due to his incorrectly performing a ritual while still a student of the Clerical arts. The result of this is Twitch's awkwardness around other sentient beings and his knack for doing incomprehensible things on the battlefield. He has a penchant for getting distracted by a seemingly brilliant plan that he has suddenly come up with when he should be assisting his fellow adventurers. Taargus Taargus Backstory: Taargus Taargus is a brave and determined fighter. He prefers close combat battles and uses his size and strength to pummel his opponents. He grew up in a military nation and values honor above all else. Elric von Whitehelm did not honor a deal he made with Taargus and their relationship was severed. Perhaps the dead man included Taargus in his will to settle their deal from beyond the grave. Fausto de Luca '' '' '' '' Personality: Extremely charismatic, which allows him to talk his way out of almost any situation. Keeps most things close to the chest, which prevents other people from ever really knowing too much about him. Can become harsh when others see through his facade or attempt to find out what he is really like. To most, it seems that he only cares for himself, but the reality is he would almost always do what he believes to be right, even at risk to himself. He desires money over fame or glory. Backstory: A gun for hire, past unknown. It is unknown how Fausto knew Elric, although from reading the will it can be gathered they may have shared a rough time together in which the dead man grew fond of Fausto. Lady Caraga Pegason Backstory: ''Lady Caraga prefers peace over conflict and may seem oblivious at first, but she'll step in to help friends and use her cool shield and fighting skills when needed. But she's generally pretty calm, and more concerned with the earth and sea. She tries to be nice and help people, as long as they aren't bad by her standards.' ' She met Elric a few years ago when she was taking a walk through the forest and ended up on his property. She offered to help him take care of his plants and flowers in her spare time and he appreciated it since he was so busy going to mass, having a rough time, and having his life saved. He probably left part of the land to her in his will. Caraga was born and raised in the island kingdom of Lilloet, where she resided for many years with her parents, Duke and Duchess Pegason, and her younger brother. She became enchanted with the teachings of Melora, goddess of the wilderness and the sea, and decided to dedicate her life to following Melora's code instead of taking her rightful place on the throne. She had caught the travel bug, and despite her family's objections, she left her island home to explore the vast wilderness of the mainland. Still, she commonly uses the diplomatic skills taught to her by her royal family to get her adventuring group out of rough situations. '''Cora Nightsbane' ' ''Backstory: ''Cora keeps quiet mostly and hates the mistrust of her race. She isn't completely evil but she doesn't try hard to disprove others' assumptions. If she acts kindly she does not advertise it. She is quick and intelligent. She does not stay with others of her race and has no connection with her family. She doesn't talk about her past and does not like to discuss how she knows the dead man. She has even become violent when pressed on this. She only knew him briefly but she saved his life seven years ago by killing another of her kind. She would not accept a thank you gift but it seems by remembering her in his will he got his thank you to her. Cora was born in the human city of Relmorr and orphaned at a young age. She was taken in by Morthos Rael, leader of a local crime syndicate, and raised alongside his daughter Kallista. She left the city when she was old enough and traveled with various adventuring groups. About seven years ago, she was travelling near Relmorr when she encountered Kallista and her gang attempting to rob an unarmed man, who later introduced himself as Whitehelm. Cora tried to intervene peacefully, but ended up killing Kallista in self-defense. Horrified, she fled, and had been wandering alone until she received word of Whitehelm's death. '''Sebastian Timberlake Jobs '' '' Physical Things: Incredibly handsome. Scar on right butt cheek (that only a few people know about). Backstory: A powerful wizard tried killing him as a baby. Both of his parents were killed protecting him and he survived (nobody knows what happened to the wizard who attacked). However, the attack left him with a horrible scar on his right butt cheek. For some reason this scar burns whenever there is a sudden drop in barometric pressure. He grew up with his aunt and uncle (on his mom's side) who were both simple farmers. Sebastian knew he was destined for greatness and so he set off on his own once he was old enough. Living life to the fullest he has fathered no less than seven children all with different women (exact number is unknown). He also has been voted "sexiest Warlock of the year" for three years running by Warlock Weekly (limited distribution). Sebastian assumes the wizard who killed his parents is dead and has no thirst for vengeance. He continues to wander the world in search of his purpose.